inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 006
Fierce! Protocol Omega 2.0!! (壮絶！プロトコル・オメガ２．０！！'', Souzetsu! Purotokoru Omega 2.0!!) is the 6th episode in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary Raimon plays against Protocol Omega 2.0 but many players got injured and get switched out. Beta used her Sphere Device to brainwash the Raimon members and to seal Fei away. Instead of Fei, Endou got sealed away and Raimon returned to their own timeline. The Raimon members without a Keshin left the team, leaving the remaining members shocked... Plot Continuing First Half Tenma tried to use again his Keshin Armed but failed to. Then, Dorimu stole the ball from Tenma and passed the ball to Beta. Beta injured Kurama which shocked Tenma and Shindou and passed the ball to Orca. Kurumada used Dash Train but Orca easily broke through it and injured Kurumada and passed the ball back to Beta. Tenma tried to use his Keshin Armed again but failed many times and used his Keshin to stop Beta. Beta shot the ball which broke through Tenma's Keshin and Sangoku's Burai Hand. After that, the referee blew on his whistle and the first half ended with Protocol Omega 2.0 in lead and at Raimon's side, Kurama, Kurumada and Sangoku injured. Half time Sangoku, Kurumada and Kurama were injured and Endou said to Shinsuke to replace Sangoku as goalkeeper and to Kariya, Hikaru and Hayami to replace Kurumada, Kurama and Shinsuke's position in which they agreed. Tenma asked to himself why his Keshin Armed didn't works. Then. Fei explained to him that he won't be able to do it anymore because of the parallel world which Tenma didn't really understood it. Shindou told Tenma that even if he can't use Keshin Armed, they still have Keshin and that was enough, the other Keshin users agreed with it and will give their all and Shinsuke said that he will do his best too as keeper and the second half was about to start. Second half The second half started with Raimon having the kick off. Hikaru started with the kick off but got injured because Dorimu violently tackled him. Dorimu got a red card from the referee but ignored it and passed the ball to Orca. Then, the referee blew on his whistle and said that he got a red card but Orca ignored it and shot the ball to the referee which fell down and Raimon got surprised about that. After that, many players of Raimon got injured because of the rough plays and Endou asked himself what he should do. Then Ichino, Aoyama and Hamano said to Endou that they must do something to help the others and that they offered themself to play in the match to help the others. Ichino, Aoyama and Hamano switched with Hikaru, Kariya and Hayami. After that, Tenma got the ball and was blocked by Ward in which Aoyama said that Tenma should pass to him. Tenma passed the ball to Aoyama but he got tackled by Dorimu and lost the ball. Ichino picked the lost ball but he got injured by Einamu. Hamano wanted to pick the ball but Orca sliding tackled him and Ichino, Aoyama and Hamano got injured as well and got switched out with some Duplis which Fei had called. Fei was surrounded by three players of Protocol Omega 2.0 and said that he wasn't in El Dorado's data. Beta then asked who he was. Then, Fei passed them with a jump and said that he was Fei Rune and passed the ball to Tenma, who used his Keshin. Tenma used Justice Wing to make a shoot, but it was easily stopped by Beta. After that, Beta run on the field towards Raimon's goal. The rest of Raimon's Keshin appeared to stop Beta from advancing through the field. Beta used her Keshin and shot with her Shoot Command 07 in Armed form. Tsurugi, Shindou, Nishiki and Shinsuke tried to stop it with their Keshin but failed and Protocol Omega 2.0 got another goal. After the match The match was cancelled by the referees because of the violent plays of Protocol Omega 2.0 and Beta used her Sphere Device in order to brainwash the Raimon members. After that, Beta tried to imprison Fei in the Sphere Device via lock in mode. Endou protected Fei by using God Hand V and said to Raimon that they should escape with the Inazuma TM Caravan. When Tenma called Endou, Endou wanted to escape but ended up being imprisoned in the compressed dimension. Tenma then wanted to come back for their coach but Clark Wonderbot stopped him and said there's nothing they can do and they escaped and went back to their own timeline. Beta said even though they didn't get Fei, they at least got Endou. After they arrived their own timeline, Raimon's members that don't have a keshin left the team, which shocked the remaining members. The reason of this is that they got brainwashed because of Beta's Sphere Device, making them to hate soccer. The reason why the ones with a keshin were unaffected was because their feelings for soccer are stronger because of their Keshin. Tenma was still encouraged to bring back soccer, their friends and their coach and he said that they must train in order to get their soccer, coach and members back. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu *'SH Justice Wing' (Debut) *'SH Shoot Command 07' (Debut) *'DF Dash Train' (Debut) *'DF Atlantis Wall' (Debut) *'DF Deep Mist' (Debut) *'GK God Hand V' (Debut) *'GK Burai Hand' Keshin *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Kokuu no Megami Athena' *'KH Sousha Maestro' (Debut) *'KH Kensei Lancelot' (Debut) *'KH Goseishin Titanias' (Debut) *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Keshin Armed Used *'KHA Beta + Kokuu no Megami Athena' Error *In this episode, when Shindou called his Keshin, the captain band on his left arm is shown even though he isn't the captain anymore. **Also, when he said ''Sousha Maestro, he doesn't have it anymore. Proverb Tenma There's only one real way to get stronger! Training!!